


Roses flying around.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo





	Roses flying around.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Josh..."A weak voice from the front door interrupted you when you were checking your phone to find out why Tyler's not back yet.Okay,now he's back,but he's all wet because of the heavy rain outside.To make him feel better at least,you dry his body and lay him down.  
"It's-It's so...so cold...Mhm hmm..."Finally,he moves.You grab his hand to tell him that you will be here no matter what,put a cooled towel on his forehead as well.However,it seems like he doesn't like that thing,since he's groaning at the feeling."It's okay,Tyler...It's okay,I'm here."Said you held his hand tighter.And you know it clear that he'll be more sensitive than usual when he's sick,so you manage to lay next to him.Luckily,he released a bit after that.Running a hand through his short curled up hair,you can't help feeling wanting to be with him till he gets well.  
"Uh...no please...Please don't...don't-no...don't leave me...no..."Suddenly,he speaks,but it sounds like he's whispering to you.No time to think twice,you turn to him and hold him in your arms completely.It seems like he enjoys it,so he falls asleep after a while.By watching his face and listening to his breath,you also close your eyes little by little.  
Morning came before you could know it,and Tyler's gone.And you had no sooner decided to find him,than he opened the door with the breakfast carried.  
"Hey Josh,good morning."Said him handed you the plate,"Thanks for taking a good care of me yesterday.So uh,here's your reward.And remember to brush your teeth after eating this."  
"Woah,thanks."A bit shocked,you speak."I'll brush my teeth baby.Love you,and good morning."  
"Yeah,I love you too."Answered with face blushing,he bit his lips,then sit down to eat with you.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
